


Unhand me, you fiend!

by ShadeSpeaks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gundham gets wrecked because I said so, Non-Consensual Tickling, Not too shippy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSpeaks/pseuds/ShadeSpeaks
Summary: Kazuichi is spending time with Sonia and Gundham. Now if he could just get Gundham to move...





	Unhand me, you fiend!

The students had been stuck on the tropical island for some time now. Though there was still tension with all of Monokuma’s antics, everyone had relaxed a bit around each other. Friend groups had even started to form: Mahiru and Hiyoko, Hajime and Chiaki, Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama. Everyone hoped to keep life on the island peaceful. Including The Ultimate Mechanic.

Kazuichi was finally able to be in the same room as Miss—just Sonia without drooling all over himself. She had agreed to let him near her once he’d gained some semblance of control. Now that their relationship wasn’t so awkward and strained, she had learned that Soda was not bad company to keep around. They had been spending time together and even were slowly becoming friends.   
However, Sonia and Gundham were a package deal. Where one was, the other was usually there with them. 

As was the case now, the three were the last ones left in the dining hall. They had stood up to leave at some point but Sonia and Gundham has gotten engrossed in a conversation about the occult that Kazuichi wanted nothing to do with. Kazuichi had sat back down about ten minutes ago and had started fiddling with a small invention he was carrying around in his jumpsuit pocket. 

Or was until he dropped the screwdriver he using. Kazuichi wasn’t fast enough to catch it and watched it roll…directly through Gundham’s legs and stopping right in front of him. Shit.

Well, maybe he could join the conversation now and grab the screwdriver when they left. Surely they’d moved onto something he could actually talk about, right? Kazuichi stood and joined the other two. Sonia was so excitedly telling the taller male about something that she didn’t even notice Kazuichi’s presence. “This serial killer disposed of their victim’s bodies in such an interesting way!”

Oh god, there were talking about murderers now. Nope, nope, nope. Kazuichi didn’t know which was worse, the occult or killers but he couldn’t stand either.

Quickly tuning out the conversation as best he could, the mechanic looked back down at the screwdriver on the floor. The two were standing too close for him to be able to reach between them and while he had started getting along more with Gundham since they had all three been spending time together, he wasn’t about to reach between the breeder’s legs. 

The conversation had shifted again. Gundham was doing most of the talking now. 

“That is correct. A species as dreadful as that could easily devour any mortal who tried to capture it.”  
Kazuichi tried to get the breeder’s attention. “Tana—,“ before being cut off by the princess, “Incredible! Have you ever encountered one yourself?”

Gundham let out his foreboding chuckle of a laugh. “But of course, Dark Lady! No creature is a match for the Overlord of Ice and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!”  
The statement was punctuated by Gundham holding out two fingers on each hand and raising his hamsters up to chest height for the princess to see.  
God, this guy was full of himself.

“Hey, seriously, Tanaka.” Kazuichi tried to get his attention again.   
“Do you doubt the strength of Tanaka the Forbidden One, princess?” The self-proclaimed Overlord kept his eyes firmly on Sonia.   
Okay, now Soda was sure he was being ignored. 

He really didn’t want to stand here and listen to this guy talk himself up but he wasn’t going to sit back down with nothing to do like an idiot.   
If only he’d move a little to his right, Kazuichi could retrieve his tool and get back to work until they were ready to go. Maybe then he could actually spend time with the other two!  
Gundham still had his arms raised, the Devas soaking up as much attention from Sonia as they could get. Those stupid hamsters. They had bitten Kazuichi in the past when he so much as tried to pet them.

What if he just…Kazuichi stepped behind Gundham and placed his hands on the other boy’s sides, trying to push him to one side so he’d take a step away from the lost screwdriver.

That is not what happened. Gundham let out a strange hiss of air at being touched. “What is this, Pink-Haired One? Unhand me!”  
Unimpressed, Soda pushed his hands into the other’s sides again. “Dude, just take like one step that way.” He was rewarded with a more-offended-than-usual look from the breeder that wilted as he let out a choked sound.   
“The hell is wrong with you, man?” Kazuichi knit his brows, confused.  
Before Gundham could reply, Sonia chimed in.   
“Tanaka, are you ticklish?” The princess clasped her hands together in front of herself and had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.   
“I am no such thing! A demonic being like myself contains no mortal weakness so pathetic!”  
Sonia, undeterred, took a step forward. Gundham jerked oddly causing the Devas on his hands to jump to the safety of the nearby table. Her suspicions confirmed, Sonia grinned proudly.

“Hold him, Soda!” Delighted at finally being acknowledged after being forced to listen to their creepy conversation, Soda did as he was told and tightened his grip.   
Sonia practically pounced on the now thoroughly stuck teen. Her fast fingers gracefully spidered his sides above Soda’s own.   
“Fuwha—hahaha!” Gundham tried to laugh his deep, confident laugh but it quickly morphed into a higher pitched and more natural-sounding one.  
“She-Cat!” Soda could see Gundham bite his lip hard as he tossed his head to the side for a moment. “Desist! The poison in my ve—ahahaHA!”  
“It’s kind of hard to take you seriously when you can barely talk, Oh Great Overlord.” Soda let out a laugh of his own, thinking he had been clever.

Wait, that gave him an idea. As Sonia snaked her hands upward into their victim’s underarms, Soda gave an experimental squeeze of his hands. Gundham nearly jumped out his skin. Perfect! Time for some well-deserved payback then.

Kazuichi couldn’t help but snicker when he moved his hands lower to squeeze the other’s hips and Gundham jerked even harder, now completely unable to control his laughter.  
“Oh, Soda, you are a genius!” Sonia looked as if this was the best thing she had ever seen. 

Soda didn’t think he’d ever seen Gundham so surprised.  
One pale hand clutched at a purple scarf and his other was drawn up in front of him protectively. Tanaka seemed hesitant to grab at either of their hands. Did he really believe that he was poisonous? What a weird dude.

“AHAHAHA!”  
His laughter was sharp and loud in the open air of the dining hall. Kazuichi briefly wondered if the whole island could hear it but tried kneading his hands anyway. 

Oh shit, was Tanaka blushing? Even from behind the other male, Kazuichi could see red creeping up his neck.   
Sonia must have noticed this too. 

“Say you give in and we will stop.” She was positively beaming now but didn’t seem to want to push him too far.

Gundham resisted a few more minutes. He kept scrunching his face up and had hunched over a bit trying to get away from their hands but remained trapped between the two. 

When his laughter started to get wheezy, he suddenly spoke again, his words rushed to squeeze them all out at once between barking laughter.   
It was much different than his usual, measured way of speaking. He sounded desperate.  
“Fine, I yield!”   
Sonia laughed then, a clear, pretty laugh like the tinkling of a bell. 

True to their word both removed their hands and stood back from the breeder who was breathing heavily.   
Gundham first straightened himself then his clothes, refusing to look at either of them. He motioned towards the Devas who happily skittered back to perch on their owner.   
Finally looking the two other students in the eye, he tried to look intimidating but failed miserably as he was still bright red up to his ears.   
“I must retreat from this battle, but you have started a war that I will be sure to end.”  
Yanking his scarf over his face with more force than necessary, Gundham left the hotel faster than usual muttering something about “teaming up on him” and “his revenge,” leaving Sonia and Soda alone to bask in their victory and finally pick up the dropped screwdriver that started it all.

Kazuichi Soda was sure that he’d heard the two most beautiful laughs in the world that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually completed instead of letting stay in WIP limbo.  
Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
